It's a Southern Thing
by LoveroftheLost
Summary: When Megan is forced to leave her beloved Nashville and move to Forks, Washington, she never expects to find someone who loves the south as much as she does, if not more. Will their southern roots be enough to bring them together?


**This is my very first fan fiction and I'm sort of making it up as I go along. All I know is that it will be a Megan and Jasper love story. Please review. If after a few chapters it seems no one is interested, I will cease to continue. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any aspects of this story other than the creation of my own character, Megan. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Megan Daniels was seventeen years old when she moved to Forks, Washington from Nashville, Tennessee. She was a southern girl through and through, so she loathed her father for taking this new job and forcing her to move. On her last night in Nashville, she packed away her final items and lay in bed. She began to wonder: What would Forks be like? Would she make any friends? She had always been pretty shy, not really fitting in with the popular kids or the rejects. She was merely a lone ranger. With thoughts of trepidation, she eventually nodded off to sleep.

Too soon, Megan was awakened by her mother telling her they were departing in half an hour. Hastily putting on her favorite dress, cowboy boots, and her beloved cowboy hat, she brushed her teeth and packed the very last of her belongings. Slipping on a jacket and putting her phone into its pocket, she walked down the stairs, bags in hand, only to find her father looking solemnly out the window. She set down her bags and walked over to the only man in her life that she has truly loved.

"I'm going to miss it," he said.

"As am I," Megan replied.

"We'll come back one day, Megan. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Dad; definitely holding you to that."

He placed his hand on her shoulder in reply. A simple gesture that showed the love he held for his daughter. She turned to her father, a tear cascading down her cheek, and buried her face in his chest, hugging him as if he were not going with her. Of course he was, as was her mother.

She boarded the plane, staking out the window seat so she could see her beloved Tennessee one last time as it drifted into the distance. Tears were streaming down her cheeks the entire flight to Seattle. During the flight Megan vowed to herself that she would make a name for herself in her new town. After all, that can't be difficult when the town has a population equivalent to the student body of her last high school.

As the plane touched down, Megan made her way into the airport to baggage claim with her parents. They all grabbed their bags and made their way to the front road where one of her dad's new associates and life-long friend was waiting for them in his black Nissan Altima Sedan. Sliding into the back seat with her mother, Megan closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, the jet lag affecting her more than she thought it would.

"Megan, honey, we're home," her mother said, waking her from her slumber.

"Huh?" she replied incoherently. When she opened her eyes a new wave of dread washed over her as she realized home wasn't Nashville any longer. Instead, before her stood a two-story, white-paneled house.

"Don't you want to see your new room?" Her mom asked hesitantly, not sure how Megan was going to react.

The house was charming; she couldn't deny that, even if she wasn't ready to call it home.

"Oh. Yeah, I want to see it. Will you show me where it is?"

Her parents had come to pick out the house a few weeks ago, leaving Megan to enjoy Nashville before she had to leave the only place she had ever known as home.

"Of course, darling. Follow me!" She was evidently pleased that her daughter had not lashed out in anger or burst into a fresh set of tears upon seeing the house.

"You have the whole upstairs to yourself. Your room is down the second room on the right, the first is a linen closet, and your bathroom is across the hall. There is another room at the end of the hallway that I was thinking we could make into a music room or something else. It's up to you. As I said, the whole upstairs is yours."

The more Megan looked around, the more she actually started to like the house. The thought of having her own music room made her ecstatic. Back in Nashville she was a member of the marching band, even serving as a drum major last year. She played the clarinet, tenor saxophone, piano, and guitar. Much to her dismay, however, Forks High School had no marching band, or any band at all for that matter. She would have to put her music aside until college.

She put her hand on the door to her new room, took a deep breath, and opened it. She stood in the doorway for a few minutes, taking in the layout of the room. It was big. Much bigger than her room in Nashville, actually, and it had a walk-in closet! She dropped her suitcase by the door and explored the empty room.

"Maybe things won't be so bad," she said softly to herself, "maybe they won't be too bad at all."

Just then, Megan's mom walked into the room.

"What do you think?" she said with a smile.

"I love it! It's so much bigger and, mom, it has a walk-in closet!"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful? I was thinking we could go up to Seattle and do some shopping next week before school starts so we can maybe fill this closet up!"

"That sounds wonderful." They both stood in silence. It wasn't awkward, but comfortable. "Mom," Megan started quietly. "I think I might actually come to like it here."

A small smile spread across her mother's face. "I really hope so, darling. I know leaving Nashville was hard for you, but maybe it's time to turn over a new leaf. You're going to be a senior this year, so I'm going to try my hardest to make everything the best it can be for you."

"Thank you," Megan replied, turning to hug her mother.

"Now come see the rest of the house! It's so cute, Megan, you're going to love it!"

**Author's Note: The Cullen family will come into play within the next one or two chapters, and yes, they will be vampires. Again, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
